I wanna know what love is
by Fllic
Summary: Just a wee song fic to Forigners i wanna know what love is! Harry and Hermione of course, i dont write anything else:)


A/N: Well, the song came on the radio and I thought it would make quite a good song fic. Don't diss it too much coz its my first song ficJ Thy lyrics are in bold J   
  
Disclaimer: Well the characters belong to the goddess herself Miss Joanne Kathleen Rowling and the song belongs to ForeignerJ But Jane Barageddy dose belong to meJ  
  
I wanna know what love is.  
  
  
Harry stood infront of the mirror and looked at himself, he was gonna ask Herminoe to the Gryfindoor ball, since they'd won the cup 5 times in a row they were getting a ball for them, the other houses were invited of course. Hed liked Hermoine since 2nd year, he realised when Ron was showing affection towards Hermione and she was returning it, it made him so jealous when they did that.  
He looked in the mirror and practised what he was going to say to her,  
'Hermione ive liked you for a while and be they happiest person on earth is you'd come to the ball with me'  
"Nah" he thought, "Let's try again," he said to himself  
"Hermoine, I like you, do you want to come to the ball with me??"  
"Oh that's crap too," he thought, why cant I just go up to her and say "Hey Hermoine you want to go to the ball with me?"   
"Now there's a good one" he said quietly, he set off down to the common room to find her.   
  
Gotta take a little time   
A little time to think things over   
I better read between the lines   
In case I need it when I'm older  
  
Hermione heard Harry coming down the stairs, she looked up and he smiled at him, just then. Jane Barageddy, a 3rd year jumped infront of him,   
"Erm Harry can I talk to you for a min?" she tugged his wrist and pulled him into the corner  
Hermione sighed  
"What's wrong?" Lavender asked, she saw Hermione staring in to the corner, Lavender looked over too,  
"Oh," Lavender said quietly "You've got it bad girl, do you ever think about anything else?"  
Hermoine giggled   
"No, all you ever talk about is Ron!"   
"Yeah, but Rons my boyfriend, Harry's not yours"  
"Oh Lav, I feel im nearly at the top of the hill then another girl runs b and pushes my down on her way up!"  
Lavender hugged her   
"Your time will come, if he's right for you, it'll happen"  
"S'pose Hermione said feeling a little more reassured.  
  
This mountain I must climb   
feels like a world upon my shoulders   
through the clouds I see love shine   
it keeps me warm as life grows colder  
  
Harry managed to see by Jane, he wasn't listening to what she was saying, finally Hermione caught his glance and they were locked I it for a few minute's,  
"Whatever Jane, I don't have time to talk right now!"  
He pushed Jane out of they way and walked over to Hermione and Lavender,  
"Hi," Lavender said first  
"Listen Herms ive got some homework to do, ill se you later!" and she got up and left.  
  
In my life, there's been heartache and pain   
I don't know if I can face it again   
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far   
To change this lonely life  
  
"Hey Hermione" Harry sat down  
"Hi," she said closing her book,  
"So, what's up?"  
"Well," Harry began "I want to ask someone to the ball but I don't know how how to go about it, im totally in love with her"  
Hermine was locked in Harry's gaze again,  
"Ive got the same problem with a boy!" she said, now they were locked in each other's gaze  
  
I want to know what love is   
I want you to show me   
I want to feel what love is   
I know you can show me  
  
"Well maybe if you told me who this was I could help?" she said  
"Why would I tell you!" he said sarcastically  
She looked at him looking rather hurt  
"Sorry" she said and got up with her book  
"No" Harry said and pulled he back, she sat down  
"Ok ill make this quick," he said with a stutter, "Hermoine, will you go to the ball with me?" Hermoines eyes lit up,  
"Bout time you asked me!"  
"You wanted me to ask you?"  
"Of course" she said, with what Harry thought was the world's cutest grin  
  
I'm gonna take a little time   
A little time to look around me   
I've got nowhere left to hide   
It looks like love has finally found me   
  
In my life, there's been heartache and pain   
I don't know if I can face it again   
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far   
To change this lonely life  
  
They just stared at each other for a few minute's,  
"Well, can I kiss you know?"  
Hermoine laughed,   
"Sure", he leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss ever  
"So that's what love is like! Hermoine said as she pulled away,  
"I knew I could show you" Harry said, and pulled her close and they kissed again.  
  
I want to know what love is   
I want you to show me   
I want to feel what love is   
I know you can show me  
  
A/N: That was crap I know, I thought song fics would be easier but there noT1 R & R is you want, it was my first songfic so don't kill me too much!L J 


End file.
